


Summer Showers

by lovegood011



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, First Time, Futanari, Girl Penis, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovegood011/pseuds/lovegood011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione convinces Ginny to share a shower on a hot summer day, and discovers a fun secret about her friend that quickly gets put to use.<br/>Futa!Ginny/Hermione</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Showers

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Hermione does her extra year at Hogwarts and Ginny has also finished Hogwarts, so they are of age. Hinny and Romione both never happen.  
> Mentions of past Hermione/Viktor and Hermione/McLaggen (one time drunken thing).  
> And there's futa content, if I haven't made that clear already.

It was a rather hot summer day at the Burrow, and Hermione had found herself helping Ginny practice her Quidditch skills.

She knew she was dreadful, and so she had been confused when Ginny insisted she help. It would’ve been better if she had just waited for the boys to get back and get them to help her practice, but Ginny was too impatient, it seemed. She needed the practice, too, since she was set to tryout for the Holyhead Harpies in a month.

Once they were done, Hermione all but collapsed on her makeshift bed in Ginny’s room, drenched in sweat, as Ginny collapsed on her bed, similarly drenched.

“Never…again…” Hermione panted, her muscles aching and her entire body drenched, her clothes clinging to her due to the sweat.

Ginny laughed at that, rolling her eyes, “Come on, it wasn’t that bad. I call the first shower, though.”

“Hey! That’s not fair!” Hermione forced herself to sit up, looking over at Ginny, “I deserve to go first because you’re the one that forced me to help you.”

“But I called dibs,” Ginny raised her eyebrows a bit, “Which means I get to go first.”

Hermione huffed, “No. We’ll just have to share it, then, it’s only fair.”

Ginny’s eyes widened a bit, and she quickly shook her head, “I’m n-not so sure that’s a good idea, Hermione…”

Hermione rolled her eyes, standing up after a moment, “Come on, Gin, it’s not like I’ll die because I saw you naked or anything like that. You don’t need to worry about keeping yourself hidden. I’ve known you for years, and you’re still not even comfortable changing in front of me. It’s not that big of a deal.”

Hermione walked over to Ginny, grabbed her hand and pulling her up and dragging her to the bathroom.

Ginny was still looking nervous, and Hermione had no idea why. Hermione was comfortable changing in front of Ginny, but Ginny was always so insistent on Hermione not being in the room while she changed. It was weird.

Once they got into the bathroom, Hermione quickly turned the shower on to a nice, cool temperature and disrobed, slipping into the shower. She moaned softly as the cool water hit her sweaty, sticky body, cooling her down and relaxing her muscles wonderfully.

She could feel Ginny’s gaze on her, and felt oddly…aroused, in all honesty. Hermione had had a small crush on the redhead girl for a couple years now, but had never told her about it. As far as Hermione knew, Ginny liked guys, not girls, so it was hopeless.

She looked over at Ginny, who was still standing there, fully clothed, and rolled her eyes, “Come on, Gin, there’s nothing you need to hide from me.”

Ginny swallowed, then nodded, “Just…don’t watch me, alright?”

Hermione rolled her eyes again, “Alright, if you insist.”

Hermione turned back around again, grabbing the body wash and starting to apply it to her body.

She heard Ginny undressing behind her, but noted that she seemed to be doing it rather slowly. Was she really that uncomfortable? Maybe she shouldn’t have pushed her that much…

But Ginny slipped into the shower anyways, and Hermione smiled before she felt something poke one of her arse cheeks, and she glanced over her shoulder at Ginny, chuckling, “Are you poking me?”

Ginny swallowed, then shook her head, “Err…no, not quite…”

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Ginny, then looked down, and quickly turned right around, and her mouth went dry at what she saw.

Right there, between Ginny’s legs, sat a thick, eight-inch cock. The thing was massive. Viktor’s had been a good two inches shorter, even. It was standing at attention, too, standing straight up, pointed towards Hermione.

“Y-you have a…a…a penis…”

Ginny blushed deeply and bit her lip. She nodded, “Umm…yeah, I do…g-guess you know why I never wanted to change in front of you now…”

Hermione’s eyes never left the thing; it was almost as if she was hypnotized by the sight. She could feel heat pooling between her legs; seeing Ginny with a massive cock was extremely arousing, and her curiosity made her want to reach out to touch it.

Ginny shuffled nervously a bit from foot to foot, and Hermione’s eyes followed her cock as it swung as well. Ginny looked at Hermione oddly. She wasn’t screaming or running, which is what she thought people would do when they found out. In fact, Hermione almost looked like she wanted Ginny.

Ginny had admired Hermione for a while, of course, how could anybody not? Hermione was a wonderful person, helpful, kind, incredibly intelligent, and beautiful in her own bushy-haired sort of way. Ginny had never had sex, though, and she really didn’t know much about it. She knew nobody would ever want her, she wasn’t normal, why would anybody ever want a girl with a cock?

Ginny looked Hermione up and down and licked her lips, she had curves in all the right places, curves that she normally kept hidden underneath her bulky robes, but Ginny had had the chance to admire whenever she was getting dressed in the same room as her.

As Hermione was still mesmerized by the sight of her cock, Ginny decided she may as well take a chance, and placed her hands on the older girl’s waist, stepping closer to her and kissing her softly.

Hermione’s mind had all but shut down by this time, and she quickly tilted her head back up and kissing Ginny back just as softly, sliding her arms around her neck.

Hermione moaned when she felt Ginny’s cock pressing against her thigh, and pulled back from the kiss to grin at her, “You ever had sex, before, Ginny?”

Ginny swallowed and shook her head, which only made Hermione grin wider, “Brilliant. I’ll make sure you like it.”  
Then Hermione dropped to her knees, and Ginny felt her cock throb and grow harder (which she hadn’t known was possible), and then Hermione wrapped a hand around it, and her knees felt weak, so she put her hands on Hermione’s shoulder to help steady herself.

Hermione looked up at her, then back down to her cock, licking her lips, “You have a wonderfully large cock, you were born with it, right?”

Ginny nodded, and moaned as Hermione’s hand began to move up and down her shaft, “Y-yeah…it didn’t used to be that big, though…I-I tried a couple spells to hopefully get rid of it, but they…backfired…”

Hermione chuckled a bit, then her tongue darted out and licked the tip of Ginny’s cock, and Ginny moaned louder, “Don’t get rid of it, Gin. It’s definitely something worth keeping… It even tastes good…”

Hermione had only ever given one blowjob before, when she’d had a little too much firewhiskey to drink and ran into Cormac McLaggen and he’d looked extra appealing. It was a night she liked to pretend never happened. Luckily, though, she’d never seen him again after that, so it wasn’t hard to pretend.

She just hoped she’d be good enough for Ginny. She wanted to compare Ginny’s cock to men’s cocks, how different were they? How similar? The fact that it was Ginny just made it all the better.

The cool water of the shower was still pouring down on them, and Hermione’s eyes trailed up and down Ginny’s body quickly, her skin glistening with the water.

Then she leaned in and wrapped her lips around the head of Ginny’s cock, making the younger girl lean back against the wall of the shower and moan louder, mumbling, “B-bloody hell, Hermione…f-fuck…”

Hermione smirked slightly around Ginny’s cock, before slowly working more and more of Ginny’s length into her mouth, moaning at the taste of it. Ginny’s cock definitely tasted better than McLaggen’s…

Ginny felt like she was going to collapse as Hermione started to bob her head back and forth. The pleasure was unbearable, and she was also still in awe that Hermione was doing this with her.

“H-Hermione…I’m gonna…” Ginny breathed out, then whined as Hermione pulled her head back, breathing deeply.  
Hermione chuckled and stood up, licking her lips before pecking Ginny’s lips quickly, “Not yet, love…you have to shag me first…”

Ginny swallowed, and watched as Hermione turned around in front of her, moving up against the wall and bending over slightly, giving Ginny a wonderful view of her arse and dripping wet pussy (which Ginny was guessing was not just wet because of the shower).

Hermione wiggled her arse and looked back at Ginny, “Well, come on, then. Don’t keep me waiting.”

Ginny smirked and stepped closer to Hermione, feeling the sudden urge to tease her first, “You’re going to have to beg first…”

“Giiiiiiiin…” Hermione whined.

Ginny chuckled and put her hands on Hermione’s hips, sliding her cock up against Hermione’s pussy and rubbing her with it, but not entering her, “You heard me, Hermione.”

Hermione groaned and tried to push back onto Ginny’s cock, but Ginny was too quick for her, preventing her from being filled as she so desperately wanted to be.

“Please shag me, Gin…”

“That’s not begging,” Ginny chuckled and slapped Hermione’s arse lightly.

Hermione moaned again and kept trying to thrust back onto Ginny’s cock, then groaned, “Just fuck my tight little pussy with your huge cock!”

Ginny nearly hit her orgasm right then and there when Hermione screamed those words out, but she managed to hold it back and thrust roughly into her, making them both moan out loudly.

“F-f-fuck, Hermione…that feels so good…” Ginny moaned, holding tightly onto Hermione’s hips as she started to thrust in and out of her.

Hermione started to move her hips in time with Ginny’s thrusts, moaning as she felt Ginny’s cock fit perfectly in her, it was definitely much better than with Viktor or any of her drunken shags. Ginny’s cock just felt better…

They were both getting lost in the pleasure as they both eagerly moved their hips against each other, their moans filling the room and the scent of sex also filling the room.

Eventually, Ginny’s hands moved up from Hermione’s waist to reach for her breasts, starting to grope them and pinch her nipples.

That action was enough to make Hermione scream through an orgasm, and as Hermione’s pussy contracted around her cock and it was coated in Hermione’s juices, Ginny screamed out as well, thrusting deep into Hermione before she too went through a powerful orgasm deep inside of her new lover.

They both stayed still for a while, panting heavily, before Ginny slowly pulled back, mumbling, “F-fuck that was amazing…”

Hermione grinned slightly and pushed herself off the wall, turning to face Ginny and look her up and down, “It really was…you know…we could do that all the time if we started dating…”

Ginny smirked and stepped closer to Hermione, kissing her deeply and sliding her arms around her.

She only pulled back to mumble, “Sounds like a plan to me…” before she grabbed the body wash and started washing Hermione.


End file.
